


胶溶布丁

by Ivansher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 你说翔阳，还会有什么味道呢？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, 日研
Kudos: 4





	胶溶布丁

比如说香橙软糖。

蜂蜜蛋糕。

橘子汽水。

孤爪研磨。

“好麻烦。”

合宿聚餐的时候，研磨会把黑色的西瓜籽一粒一粒挑掉。后来换了更贵的无籽西瓜，也是切成规整的小块，一口一口吃着。等翔阳啃完大半个，他还没吃多少。

好麻烦。

后来他得出结论，躺着不动，自然比弯腰使劲舒服。何况翔阳总有花不完的精力，在与孤爪研磨有关时更不必提。

翔阳把下巴搁在他的肩上，研磨习惯了人肉靠背，丝毫不影响游戏手速。屏幕上的小人上蹿下跳，精准地闪掉陷阱和攻击，不一会儿就拿下白金奖杯。研磨存了个档，放下手柄，整个人向身后瘫去。

“研磨……”

“嗯？”研磨闭着眼睛回应。

翔阳轻轻扯了扯歪到一边的皮筋，整个发卷都松散下来。又长长了一点？他用手指缠了一圈，又埋进研磨的颈窝。

“来做吧。”

翔阳最爱吃肉，狼吞虎咽地，一顿烤肉能抵消所有的疲劳。后来他自己下厨配餐，蛋白碳水维生素营养均衡，搭配良好睡眠。包括自己和挚友睡到一块儿去，也称得上健康而美味。

比如研磨的肌肤很容易红。本来就白得出挑，租了宅子后更是成天窝在里面，连看比赛都不必挪出被炉。所以哪怕咬得稍微用力一点，不小心抓到一下，都会留下浅红的印子，半天消不掉。研磨自己倒是没什么反应，任由身上人怎么摆弄，连偶尔发出的声音都懒懒的。

他就那样躺在床上，松弛柔软，仿佛花猫收起了爪子，只露出粉色的肉垫，随你掌心怎么揉捏。翔阳是见过的，孤爪社长在家开电话会议，穿着惯常的连帽衫，每句话的音量都差不多，简单明了，却让人不敢打扰。

下属，记者，观众，商业对手，他们眼里的孤爪研磨没有太大差别，只有在日向翔阳这里，事情不太一样。

“研磨看起来要融化了一样。”

“……刚才应该开空调的。”

舒服吗？舒服的。翔阳看起来那个样子，其实一点都不急躁，每次都确定没事了才进来，力道控制得好，不会痛也不无聊，吞进去都舍不得它退出来。

他真正不想做的事，没人能强迫他。当初去找翔阳也是，不过是飞远了一点，也抓得住。

看，又露出有趣的表情了。

研磨平时都不怎么出汗来着。顶多眼眶里蒙一层水汽，没眨两下，就收回去，露出一双清醒的金色。真正大汗淋漓的，也就那一次比赛。只有那一次……

喉结滑动了一下。

试试看？

研磨会喜欢的。

危险。危险的气息，眼神又很乖巧。

研磨指尖划过快滴落的汗珠，往下，戳上隆起的喉结。想一直看下去，在这间宅子的各个角落，在办公室，仓库，车子，温泉……

你说翔阳，还会有什么味道呢？


End file.
